El Diario de Rolf
by ginnywcross
Summary: Rolf ha escrito un diario en el cual cuenta su historia con Luna, basado en mi historia Desastre Temporal (Estamos en Problemas)


**Disclaimer: El Universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling. Los personajes anexos a este Universo me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Hola! Estaba escribiendo mi historia sobre la nueva generación y me inspiró la historia de Luna y Rolf y pensé que era necesario crear un lugar en donde se cuente de mejor forma su historia, así que aquí esta, el diario de Rolf, en donde se cuenta momentos y extractos de la relación de Rolf con Luna, espero lo disfruten y amen esta pareja tanto como yo :3**

* * *

Normal = Normal

 ** _"Negrita cursiva entre comillas"_ = FLASHBACK**

* * *

Mi vida no siempre ha sido fácil, crecer bajo la sombra de hombres famosos no ha sido lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, no es que no ame a mi abuelo por eso, todo lo contrario, me identifico constantemente con él, ambos tenemos una pasión y vocación por la magizoologia latente, no me imagino a mi mismo en otro lugar, es solo que las relaciones con mis pares no es tan buena como mi relación con las criaturas mágicas, desde pequeño los niños se me acercaban por órdenes de sus padres, después de todo quien no quería ser amigo de un niño con un abuelo famoso, recuerdo la primera vez que me di cuenta, me sentí tan traicionado, engañado por la persona que había sido por años mi mejor amigo, fue ahí que decidí ser distante con las personas sin dejar de ser amigable y sociable, es decir, llevarme bien con todos sin dejar que ninguno me llegara al corazón, acompañar al abuelo Newt me ayudo mucho en esto, viajamos constantemente en buscas de nuevas criaturas, con el tiempo comencé a aprender nuevos trucos para atraer o espantar a alguna criatura, fue tanto mi aprendizaje que mi abuelo se le ocurrió añadir a más personas a nuestro dúo, no esta demás decir que fue un desastre, volví a preguntarme si alguien tocaría nuevamente mi corazón, la mayoría de los jóvenes de mi edad solo estaban interesados en mi abuelo, algunas chicas ni siquiera estaban preocupadas de la misión, todo lo contrario se preocupaban más de la apariencia que en las criaturas que buscábamos, había otras que se me acercaban buscando algo más, realmente quise abrirme con alguna de ellas pero no pude, ninguna podía superar la pared que había puesto, solo bastaba conversar con ellas para decepcionarme… no es que yo fuera la gran cosa, es solo que por lo menos quería a alguien que hablara mi mismo idioma, no me interesaba perder mi tiempo con alguien que ni siquiera sabía lo que era un Nargle…

Rolf, estas listo? Dijo el abuelo Newt

Si abuelo, es solo que no le encuentro sentido en ir… el año pasado fue un desastre, Fernando y John solo quería hablar sobre ti, Luisa, Angie y Carolina solo se quejaba de que sus hermosos zapatos estaban arruinados (aunque fue su constante coqueteo lo más molesto) y Thomas llevo al campamento un muérdago! Según él por si se presentaba una ocasión especial! Cómo es posible que alguien que está estudiando a las criaturas mágicas no sepa nada sobre criaturas mágicas!

Te entiendo pero es necesaria tu asistencia, hoy se presenta una nueva integrante de Londres, fue bien recomendada y necesita a alguien que la guíe

Entiendo abuelo pero si espero que esta sea la última misión con ellos, prefiero viajar solo.

No es bueno estar solo Rolf, algún día lo entenderás, en algún momento alguien tocara tu duro corazón y sentirás que tu alma, mente y corazón estarán en lugar correcto con la persona que siempre soñaste o por lo menos eso sentí yo con tu abuela tina.

Como digas abuelo, es mejor que me vaya y ruega para que el nuevo alumno sepa algo de criaturas mágicas.

El propio ministro la recomendó así que no veo problemas en eso dijo el abuelo Newt despreocupado, suspire y me fui al lugar de encuentro.

Cuando llegue note lo mismo de siempre el grupo estaba descuidadamente haciendo el campamento, lo ideal era hacerlo sobre rocas y no sobre la arena, por la noche era peligroso no tener un lugar sólido donde dormir, las corriente de aire en este lugar lograban en un minuto levantar todo el campamento si es que no estaba anclado en alguna roca, lamentablemente a las personas aquí parecía no importarles…

Rolf, eres tú? Dijo una voz femenina

Va a ser un día largo… Si Angie cuanto tiempo que haces aquí? Dije lo más cortés posible

Lo mismo iba a preguntarte, hace tiempo que no vienes a una misión con nosotros dijo ella mientras que Luisa y Carolina se acercaban…

Vengo por el nuevo estudiante a quien no veo…

Hablas de Luna, si llego hace mucho pero no se a donde se fue, es bien extraña a decir verdad dijo Luisa

Suspire en frustración, otra chica a la cual sacarme de encima

No te preocupes Rolf, si quieres la buscamos juntos (porque yo) creo que se fue a colocar su campamento en las rocas, puedes creer que no quiso instalarlo junto a nosotros? Dijo Carolina un poco molesta mientras que yo repasaba esta información, puede ser que no haya alguien inútil dentro de este grupo después de todo.

Levanten los campamentos ordene inmediatamente, escuche varios reclamos de todo el grupo ya que la mayoría ya había desempacado, sin esperar que me hicieran caso comencé a ir hacia tierra más elevada, directamente hacia las rocas, pude ver a la distancia un campamento muy bien armado y bien equipado tanto para el clima como para la zona, hablando de eso me sorprendió el lugar en donde estaba ubicado, sin lugar a dudas esa chica eligió muy bien.

Hola! dijo una voz que me sacó de mi escrutinio, mire a la fuente de esa voz, saliendo de un lado del campamento estaba una chica, ella emitía un aura distinta, su varita descansaba detrás de su oreja izquierda, sabía muy bien para qué era eso, era una forma de protección, usaba también un collar de corcho de cerveza de mantequilla y unos aros de ciruela dirigibles, lo cual era extremadamente útil, su vestimenta era apropiada para una misión y extremadamente cómoda, tenía el cabello rubio sucio, algo muy apropiado también, era bien sabido que el rubio era un color que podía ser fácilmente atacado por algunas criaturas amantes de ese color a menos que se lleve sucio, ella se saco sus Spectrespecs lo cual me hablaba una cosa, estaba buscando una criatura y no cualquier criatura, sus cejas fue lo primero que vi de su rostro eran muy pálidas hasta que sus ojos hicieron contacto conmigo...

ROLF! Por merlín nos costó mucho alcanzarte, las chicas ya ni siquiera quieren seguir subiendo, aquí es muy alto…

Yo… (intente decir algo pero las palabras no me salieron me sentía extraño, nervioso sin ninguna razón aparente)

Deberían subir, aquí es más seguro que abajo, hay muchas posibilidades de una tormenta y sus tiendas no van a resistir si están en un nivel tan bajo, si no pueden hacer eso les recomiendo que no se queden aquí… abrí mis ojos ante la explicación de Luna, lo que decía era absolutamente cierto

No creo que eso sea posible, esta es tu primera misión mientras que nosotros llevamos más tiempo aquí dijo John mientras que Fernando asentía, los ojos de Luna volvieron a verme y la vergüenza me invadió, se suponía que yo era su instructor como era posible que estos dos no supieran algo tan básico, le devolví una mirada arrepentida y hable

Fernando y John, Luna tiene razón en todo lo que dijo, es una lástima que aún no detecten ni estudien los terrenos antes de comenzar la expedición, la mayoría de las carpas que vi ni siquiera cuentan con los implementos necesarios para esta zona, por favor comuniquen a sus compañeras que si no son capaces de subir una colina menos serán capaces de alcanzar una criatura, les recuerdo que no estamos aquí para pasear o ligar, estamos para descubrir nuevos animales y registrarlos para su protección y la nuestra, ahora como su instructor les pido que se trasladen a un lugar seguro hasta que tengan un campamento en el cual puedan acampar sin riesgos y acompañarnos, dije sin apartar la mirada de Luna en todo momento, era curioso pero sentí que entendía a esta chica tan solo con mirarla…

A regañadientes los chicos se fueron y pude sentir el ruido de su aparición, me acerque a Luna y extendí mi mano, Hola creo que no nos hemos presentado mi nombre es Rolf Scamander.

Hola Rolf mi nombre es Luna Lovegood tomando mi mano y soltándola casi de inmediato, estaba pensando que deberías acampar rápidamente ya que todo indica que los vientos comenzarán a subir de intensidad lo que es muy bueno para revelar criaturas dijo ella.

Asentí y rápidamente comencé a armar mi campamento, dos veces me regañe por equivocarme en cosas básicas, no podía sacarme de la cabeza el misterio llamado Luna, generalmente cuando conocia a alguien me hacían mil preguntas por mi apellido e intentaban furiosamente de hacerlo dándome la mano, pero no Luna… no solo era eso, ella era la primera chica e incluso persona de mi edad que sabía perfectamente lo que estaba hablando, el campamento, el viento todo esto no fue hecho al azar, esta chica era especial, y luego estaban sus ojos, había algo especial en ellos…

Estas listo? Me dijo Luna desde afuera

Si, solo estaba sacando mis gafas, son ideales para estar en medio de una tormenta le dije saliendo de mi tienda, sonreí ampliamente cuando vi que ella ya llevaba puestas las suyas

Donde crees que debamos ir a investigar primero? Me pregunto apartando su mirada

M… creo que no debemos alejarnos mucho de las rocas, eso nos hará orientarnos en caso de que se levante mucha arena, pero creo que si fuera una criatura mágica me escondería en alguna cueva cerca de la arena, así tendría un lugar seguro y un rápido escape cuando la tormenta termine…

Bien pensado, entonces deberíamos ir hacia el este, creo que vi una cueva por ahí cuando buscaba un lugar donde acampar dijo Luna, nunca en mis años explorando con personas de mi edad había conocido a alguien tan acertada como ella, seguimos nuestro camino prácticamente sincronizados, me asegure que ella estuviera bien en todo momento, aunque hubieron dos veces en que alguna de sus observaciones me salvaron la vida, pude ver una gran cualidad de Luna, ella era muy observadora, podía ver detalles mínimos y hasta imposibles.

Nos adentramos más profundamente en la cueva, tal como pronosticamos los vientos eran increíblemente fuertes, fue bueno estar seguros que nuestro campamento estaba seguro y que los otros muchachos se habían ido, sin los hechizos y runas que nuestras tiendas tenían seguramente habrían perdido todo.

Mis sentidos estaban despiertos atentos a cualquier ataque o a cualquier detalle de un animal ocultándose, increíblemente no necesite comunicarme con Luna, solo una mirada o un gesto y nos entendíamos, lo que facilitó ir sigilosamente por la caverna, Luna en un momento se detuvo y comenzó a hacerme señas para que la siguiera, camine cerca de ella entrando a un lugar estrecho, prácticamente me sonroje cuando su cuerpo se pego al mio intentando avanzar, di muchas gracias a que estaba oscuro y que Luna no parecía darse cuenta de donde estaba su espalda, aunque su cabello se veía sucio podía sentir la loción de su shampoo y me pregunté si ella después de lavarlo se lo ensuciaba con algún producto o si era un hechizo glamour… cualquier pensamiento sobre el cabello de Luna murió cuando ella me miró sonriente apuntando hacia un pequeño lugar que estaba tenuemente iluminado, nos acercamos con sigilo y pude ver una pequeña fuente había algo que al vernos se hundió, con decepción nos acercamos, fue ahí que sentí que algo estaba mal, me gire hacia Luna y la agarre antes de caer, saque mi varita de mi funda y conjuré un hechizo de tiempo justo a tiempo para aterrizar cerca de un enorme lago lleno de pequeñas criaturas, las estudie a la distancia, parecían ser un tipo de hadas acuáticas, mi emoción solo creció al descubrir que eran una especie totalmente desconocidas, Luna se veía emocionada, dibujaba en su cuaderno a cada uno de las hadas acuáticas…

Como piensas nombrarlos me dijo Luna

Loveder le dije por lo cual ella me miró sorprendida, ya sabes es una mezcla de tu apellido con el mio ya que ambos lo descubrimos…

Después de una profunda mirada ella sonrió, me parece bien, espero que se la primera de muchas criaturas que descubramos, me dijo volviendo a dibujar a las criaturas, un sentimiento cálido me invadió y una emoción que creí imposible en mi me invadió...

 _ **"No es bueno estar solo Rolf, algún día lo entenderás, en algún momento alguien tocara tu duro corazón y sentirás que tu alma, mente y corazón estarán en lugar correcto con la persona que siempre soñaste o por lo menos eso sentí yo con tu abuela tina."**_

Al fin te puedo entender abuelo, aquí con estas Loveder de fondo mirando el hermoso rostro de Luna que puedo decir como nunca que mi alma, mente y corazón están en el lugar correcto con la persona que siempre soñé...


End file.
